Scorpion
'|align=center}} Scorpion is a character appearing in the Mortal Kombat series. About Scorpion Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. Formerly a human ninja and member of the Shirai Ryu clan, Scorpion is now a black and yellow garbed, hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family. Despite the fact that Scorpion has previously allied himself with the forces of evil (when promised either a means of resurrection on Earth or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered his clan), he is not inherently evil. In fact, Scorpion has, at times, indirectly assisted the game's protagonists, although his reasons for doing so always ultimately serve to benefit his own motives. Fans of the series often perceive Scorpion as the title's foremost anti-hero, due to his tendency to undertake actions which serve to benefit good, albeit in his own gruesome, self-serving and vigilant manner. Scorpion's demeanor, characteristics, persona, and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity, with Scorpion ironically appearing as the most human in nature and choice when compared to the purely virtuous "good guys" and the diabolically evil "bad guys." Scorpion was once manipulated by Quan Chi, who promised him life in exchange for his impressive combat abilities in order to defeat Sub-Zero the elder. Despite such actions, Scorpion is not entirely merciless, as he once spared the life of Sub-Zero's younger brother after defeating him in battle, when he thought that he was the older Sub-Zero. As Scorpion is a spectre, he is almost impossible to actually destroy, certainly in a physical sense, although sorcery and supernatural anomalies have previously proven slightly more successful in vanquishing Scorpion in combat. Despite this, none have ever succeeded in destroying him in an absolute sense, for he would just come back just as strong or even stronger. When masked, Scorpion appears human, although this is merely an illusion. When revealing his true self, only Scorpion's skull remains, which sometimes appears on fire. Scorpion's most popular and recognised skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. Scorpion will shout "Get over here!" or "Come here!" whilst attempting this technique. Although Scorpion is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral, due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Storyline "Scorpion" was the code name of one of the Shirai Ryu's finest warriors - a ninja assassin named Hanzo Hasashi. It is also known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. During the events of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, he was hired by Quan Chi to find a map hidden in the Himalayas. However, Quan Chi had also requested for the services of Sub-Zero the elder, who belonged to the rival Lin Kuei clan and was Scorpion's personal rival. The theory of hiring two ninja was simple - in case one of them failed, the other would succeed and Quan Chi would be closer to unlocking unknown and ultimate power. Sub zero Mytholigies Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero succeeded in getting to their destination, but the two met each other reaching for the same map they were sent out to acquire. The two rival warriors fought, with Sub-Zero gaining the advantage. As Scorpion lay on the ground defeated, Sub-Zero decapitated him and left his corpse where it fell. Scorpion's soul would fall into the pits of the Netherealm itself; there he had to choose whether to remain in the bowels of Hell for the rest of the eternity, or to return to the world of the living as a spectre, but losing any memory from his past and his family. Obsessed with revenge, he became a ninja spectre. Scorpion learned that the Lin Kuei, following his death, had also massacred his entire clan and family. Fueled by an undying rage and thirst for retribution, he vowed to kill Sub-Zero in retaliation for his own murder. Scorpion would not meet Sub-Zero again until a brief encounter in the Netherealm, where Sub-Zero had been sent by Raiden to regain the amulet from Shinnok and Quan Chi. The two fought, but Sub-Zero defeated Scorpion again and escaped the undead assassin's wrath. Mortal kombat Following his return to Earth, Sub-Zero was later invited to participate in Shang Tsung's tournament of Mortal Kombat - unknown to the Lin Kuei warrior, Scorpion had been invited as well. The two met on Shang Tsung's boat, at which point Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero by the throat and said "You killed me in cold blood exactly two years ago, to this day, but my demons have allowed me to avenge my death. I could kill you at this moment, but I am not a murderer. We will meet at the tournament, and then, Lin Kuei warrior, you will pay with your life." While Scorpion and Sub-Zero did not meet during the actual tournament, they did meet in the closing moments of Mortal Kombat, and true to his word the hell-bent spectre fought Sub-Zero in another fight to the death. Proving to be too strong and powerful for the Lin Kuei warrior, Scorpion slew his nemesis and avenged his death. With that, he violently burst into flames and ash, returning to the Netherealm. A year later, Scorpion learned of Sub-Zero's plans to compete in the second tournament. Enraged at the idea that his murderer had somehow returned and his vengeance was incomplete, Scorpion followed Sub-Zero into the realm of Outworld, where Shao Kahn hosted the second tournament. It is unknown whether or not Sub-Zero and Scorpion met, but Scorpion was a witness to one of Sub-Zero's battles, in which he saw Sub-Zero sparing the life of an opponent. Scorpion did not understand why the Lin Kuei warrior had grown so merciful. He later came to the realization that this Sub-Zero was the younger brother of his murderer, who was sent to complete his brother's failed mission. Scorpion then vowed not to harm this new Sub-Zero, as it was not the man who once killed him. He also vowed to be this new Sub-Zero's guardian in atonement for killing his older brother who had become Noob Saibot. Scorpion was then summoned back to the damnation of the Netherealm. When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and unsuccessfully tried to conquer the Netherealm as well, Scorpion was inadvertently set free, and began walking the Earth once more. He pledged allegiance to no one, taking neither friends nor enemies. Shao Khan, however, recognized Scorpion's superior warrior skills, and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance with Shao Khan quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero, whom he had vowed not to harm, was one of Earth's Chosen warriors and a target of Shao Kahn's. He turned on Shao Kahn, and sided with the Earthrealm warriors in their final showdown with the evil emperor. With Shao Khan and his minions defeated, Earth reverted back to normal, causing Scorpion to return to the Netherealm once more. During the events of Mortal Kombat Gold, Scorpion came to believe that the younger Sub-Zero was also involved with the murders of his family and clan. Quan Chi offered him life in exchange for the spectre's assistance in the war with the Elder Gods, which Scorpion accepted, but only so he could face Sub-Zero in combat- which Quan Chi was not only fully aware of, but had planned on all along. Scorpion eventually caught up with Sub-Zero, and the two began their final battle; as with the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion's obsession for revenge was too strong and he emerged the victor. As Scorpion stood triumphantly over Sub-Zero, the defeated warrior proclaiming innocence, Quan Chi appeared and revealed that he had arranged for the killing of the Shirai Ryu and Scorpion's family. Before Scorpion could speak, Quan Chi attempted to send him back to the Netherealm. Scorpion grabbed Quan Chi before the sorcerer could complete his spell, sending them both into the dreaded realm. During the years that Quan Chi spent trapped in the fifth plane of the Netherealm, he would be chased, brutalized, and tortured by Scorpion. Quan Chi had little chance of escape, as his powers were weakened while he was in the Netherealm, and Scorpion's power and strength conversely increased (note: Quan Chi, as Shinnok's second-in-command, had previously resided in the Netherealm. However, this was explained as a new region of the Netherealm where sorcerers retain their power). Quan Chi eventually struck a deal with the Oni Drahmin and Moloch, who fought off Scorpion for him. When Quan Chi escaped the Netherealm through a portal, Scorpion followed him, but the volatile portal did not send him to the same place. He continued to hound Quan Chi in a game of cat-and-mouse until he found himself ambushed by Drahmin and Moloch, who had also escaped the Netherealm. They threw him into the Soulnado, believing that it would kill the ninja spectre once and for all (as recounted in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance). Scorpion, however, managed to escape into the Void before the purity of the soulnado tore him apart. While in the Void, he met the Elder Gods, in whom he had never believed, and forever became changed from what he saw. He also witnessed Raiden's sacrifice and Onaga's dominance beginning to unfold. The Elder Gods were aware of his presence and enhanced his mortal and supernatural abilities, making him the Champion of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods gave him a new mission, to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms. Scorpion emerged from the Void and returned to Outworld. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, Scorpion appears to be no longer willing to serve as the Elder gods' champion. This is due to the bargain he had made with the Elder Gods to serve them in the first place; they would resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan in return for his services. While the Elder gods did fulfill their promise, they brought back the Shirai Ryu clan as hellspawned warriors, the same as Scorpion. Enraged at what he perceived as their betrayal, Scorpion vows to gain vengeance on the Elder Gods by removing the two things crucial to their plans- Taven and Daegon. They were the Elder Gods' only means to prevent Armageddon. In Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending after defeating Blaze , the entire Shirai Ryu clan is resurrected, thousands of them crowding the pyramid below, awaiting his command, along with Scorpion's wife and son. Then the sorcerer Quan Chi appears and kidnaps his son, taking him into the Netherealm through a portal. Enraged, Scorpion commands the Shirai Ryu to find Quan Chi; Scorpion will not rest until his son is rescued and the sorcerer has been destroyed. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being the vengeful spectre he is, Scorpion is most associated with the element of hellfire, a darker variant of the Earth-related fire element that burns consumes both the body and soul of its victims. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents. As a specter, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. In addition, Scorpion no longer has a face, the mask, even the skin behind it, is a disguise that hides his ghastly skull, from which he can spew forth lethal shots of hellfire. The scope of Scorpion's powers differ on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proves to be advantageous to him when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. It is unknown how powerful Scorpion would have been had he'd stayed in the Netherrealm without the concern of chasing Sub-Zero, and later, Quan Chi. Scorpion's most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's 'stinger'. At times, the spear would be empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. In the comics, it was show as a chain tied to mace and in the movies, it appeared as a sentient serpentine creature that spawned from within his own hand. In Deception, Scorpion is empowered by the Elder Gods to combat Onaga. Indeed, the power up proves sufficient as he is able to defeat the Dragon King, who was unfazed against the combined might of Raiden, a thunder god, and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, two of the most powerful sorcerers in the series. Signature moves *'Bloody Spear': Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In MK: Shaolin Monks, he even—albeit rarely—says profane versions of both phrases). This was Scorpion's signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MK vs. DCU launced from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake like picture as depicted elsewhere. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvs.DC'') *'Teleport Attack / Hellfire Punch': Teleporting behind his opponent he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack In Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Aerial Back Teleport Punch': Scorpion performs his hellfire punch in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'Leg Takedown': Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. (MKII, MK:SM,MKvsDCU) *'Air Throw': Scorpion throws his opponent while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'Breathe Fire': Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, he spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Hellfire': Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A) *'Backflip Kick': Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Self Immolate': Scorpion releases a blast of hellfire from his body. (MKvsDCU) Recurring fatalities *'Toasty!': Scorpion's signature fatality, Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent, burning them alive and causing them to explode (usually resulting in Dan Forden squealing "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Dan Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to "Flame", although Dan Forden still says "Toasty!" afterwards at random. The fate of the opponent's body had differed in each game. In the first game, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In the second, the opponent would flail their arms forward as the skeleton was till burning until it exploded. In the third game, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few minutes before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. By the fourth game however, the opponent's flesh would merely burn without removal of skin, meat or flesh. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDC) *'Spear Slice': Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slices his opponent across the throat, then slices the unlucky individual through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MKII, MK:SM) *''Annihilation': Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous duplicates of himself rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and a scream is heard. (''UMK3, MKT) *'Scorpion Slash':Scorpion's signature fatality in which he morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso whith his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a Penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had(MK4, MKG) Other Fatalities *'Hand from Hell': Scorpion raises his hand as a hand compromised of lava and hellfire emerges from the ground to immolate and pulverize the opponent simultaneously. (MKT) *'Spear Yank': Scorpion tosses his Spear at the opponent's head. As the weapon is lodged it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head falls off (MK:DA) *'Head Rip': Borrowed wholesale from the original Sub-Zero in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached (MKD) *'Hellish Dismemberment': Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's leg. He fires it off once more to rip off an arm. As the victim pleads for mercy, Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MKD) *'Lava Pool': Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MK vs DCU) *'Journey to the Netherrealm': Scorpion teleports both himself and his opponent to the Netherrealm (A.K.A. Hell A.K.A. Scorpion's Lair) where his opponent bursts into flames for, seemingly, no reason (UMK3 console ports only) *'Hara-Kiri': Scorpion kills himself by snapping his neck. (MK:D) Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Appearances in other media Film Scorpion has a small role in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians, who dies in a match against Johnny Cage. His signature spear move was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm and could fly to a limited extent. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. Although he is not explicitly labelled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull and subsequently attempts to attack Johnny Cage by breathing Hellfire. Though both he and Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. He also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (played by J. J. Perry), during which he kidnaps Kitana after dueling the younger Sub-Zero to a draw. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities (looking similar to the heads of crocodiles) that shot from his hand. Scorpion and Raiden are the only characters confirmed to return in the third movie, Mortal Kombat: Devastation. Chris Casamassa is confirmed to reprise his role of Scorpion. Television Scorpion appeared in the second episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he fought and defeated Sub-Zero. Liu Kang fought him and defeated him. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Geneviere. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Comic book Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him to reapper shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem called the "Deathstone", which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero on the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing him though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Novel Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Game information Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!" spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Unfortunately, when the earlier titles were ported from the arcade to the home consoles, only one of these two taunts were featured in the games due to memory constraints. They are some of the most easily recognizable catchphrases in video gaming history. Dan Forden, who creates the sounds and music for Midway's games, especially in the Mortal Kombat series, is the man responsible for the "Toasty" callings-in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, in which a special input allowed Scorpion's flame skull fatality to be performed anywhere, the message "Toasty!" would then be shown. In Scorpion's flame skull fatality in Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out "Toasty! 3D!!" in reference to Scorpion's fatality being incorporated in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling featured in the game that is a clear reference to Scorpion is "Crispy" in which is said when a player performs the stage fatality in the Scorpion's Lair stage in UMK3. A tribute to Terminator 2: Judgment Day is seen during Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, when Scorpion is defeated by Liu Kang or Kung Lao. As he's dragged into the lava by the bloody skeletons of the damned, he holds out his right hand to give the camera a thumbs up as he's finally pulled under in a scene near-identical to the scene of the Terminator's destruction in a pool of molten steel. Also in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion will occasionally swear while performing his spear move, the only character to do so in the Mortal Kombat series. Many fans also thought it was out of character for Scorpion to suddenly attack Liu Kang and Kung Lao in MK Shaolin Monks due to his neutral status. Other appearances *Scorpion has a cameo in the Season 2 opener of the Comedy Central show, Drawn Together as one of the new potential housemates the other characters consider. After questioned as to his special move, he impales Xandir (who is himself a video game character, or at least a parody of) with his spear, saying "Get over here!" then performs a head-rip Fatality on him, later grumbling "Oy vey" when Xandir resurrects himself with his extra lives and demonstrates his reach-around special move. Scorpion used this fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception. It should be noted, however, that the "head-rip Fatality" is normally performed by Scorpion's main enemy, the original Sub-Zero. *ReBoot episode "Game Over" features a Mortal Kombat-esque game, in which the character Enzo Matrix reboots as Scorpion. *In Krypt UI of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the player can buy a video, "Cooking with Scorpion". This shows the dead ninja spectre chopping various meats, and decorating a cake. This was originally a promotional video for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Scorpion also appears as an unlockable skin in Midway's Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy. *He was a secret player in Midway's NBA Jam: Tournament Edition along with Sub-Zero. *On the Adult Swim show Robot Chicken, Joey Fatone of NSYNC is trying to be a martial arts master and avenge the death of his fellow singers. The first person he battles is Scorpion, and while battling, Scorpion uses his signature spear and rips off his head. Trivia *In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. *When the elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it (what was offered at the time was that somebody murdered Sub-Zero, and Scorpion was the most likely candidate for his death). The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book and Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero, ending any rumors and debates. *Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. *Scorpion was one of four selected characters to appear in the cover for a special Edition of the Mortal Kombat Deception game in the Xbox console. The special edition of this Xbox game included a metallic card of his character. *Scorpion is the first character in the series to become the MK Champion without having to defeat the previous reigning champion first as Scorpion's ending in Deception occurred in canon *The movie Ghost Rider makes a reference to Scorpion when Ghost Rider, while atop a skyscraper, uses a chain to grab a helicopter and pull it toward him while yelling "COME HERE!". *Strangely enough, Scorpion's blazing skull seems to be an homage to Ghost Rider in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. *In the official Mortal Kombat comic book, Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and tells him to look into his eyes. This is a clear reference to Ghost Rider and his Penance Stare power. *Seeing as how Scorpion is of Japanese origin, his moniker in Japanese would have been written as 'Sasori'. Related characters * Sub-Zero * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn * Noob Saibot * Drahmin Category:Characters